monsterhunterfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy
|} Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy is a fanon game created by Chaoarren. The basic plot 4 years after the defeat of Gogmazios at dundorma, a creature awakens. This monster is said to be beyond even dalamadur's size, and has a unnerving resemblance to the origin dragon fatalis... Its might so strong it splits Val Habar the everwood and cheeko sands away from the remainder of the region. Val habor floats and merges with the Moga region, introducing new monsters... and The Frenzy. The situation has gotten chaotic from the Mogan people never seeing these monsters and The Frenzy before. Can this new hunter who just arrived be the one who can save the people? Monsters Small Monsters (Sorted by Type) Lynian: Felyne, Melynx Herbivore: Aptonoth, Apceros, Popo, Anteka, Kelbi, Slagtoth, Rhenoplos, Epioth Piscine Wyvern: Cephalos, Delex Neopteron: Great Thunderbug, Wisp (Chaoarren Series), Altaroth, Bnahabra, Konchu Carapaceon: Hermitaur, Ceanataur NEW: Queonid Wiks, Gansi, Amura Gansi, Zenfor Gansi 'Bird Wyvern ' Velociprey, Genprey, Ioprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Baggi, Wroggi, Gargwa, '''Leviathan: Ludroth, Amphibian: Zamite, Tigerstripe zamite Pelagus: Conga Snake Wyvern: Remobra Large Monsters (Sorted by Type) Pelagus / Fanged Beasts: Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Rajang, Furious Rajang, Kecha Wacha, Ash Kecha Wacha, Arzuros, Lagombi, Volvidon Neopteron: Queen Konchu, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Desert Seltas, Desert Seltas Queen Carapaceon: Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur. Temnoceran Nerscylla,Shrouded Nerscylla Bird Wyvern: Velocidrome, Gendrome, Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Great Wroggi, Yian Kut Ku, Blue Yian Kut Ku, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco, True Wyvern: Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Khezu, Red Khezu, Diablos, Black Diablos, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Basarios, Ruby basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Seregios Pseudo Wyvern: Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Lucent Nargacuga, Akantor, Ukanlos, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Barioth, Sand Barioth, Cantios Piscine Wyvern: Cephadrome, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Lavasioth, Gelusioth Amphibian: Tetsucabra, Berserk Tetsucabra, Zamtrios, Tigerstripe Zamtrios Snake Wyvern: Najarala, Tidal Najarala Brute Wyvern: Barroth, Jade Barroth, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Obsidian Deviljho (Chaoarren Series) Duramboros, Rust Duramboros, Brachydios, Raging Brachydios Leviathan: Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Agnaktor, Glacial Agnaktor, Nibelsnarf, Alpha epioth, Frezzed Epioth Fanged Wyvern: Zinogre, Iskal Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre, NEW:Queonid Ganska, Amura Ganska, Zenfor Ganska Elder Dragon: Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Tenebroshi Kirin, Yama Tsukami, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, Tynyin Fatalis White Fatalis, Teostra, Lunastra, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Alatreon, Chameleos, Ceadeus, Goldbeard Ceadeus, Jhen Mohran, Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Dah'ren Mohran, Lao Shan Lung, Ashen Lao Shan Lung, Shen Gaoran, Shagaru Magala, Wiyska Shinsen Wiyska, Gurodu Magala, Dasamios ???: Gore Magala, Chaotic Gore Magala Crossover monsters Wisp (Chaoarren Series), Obsidian Deviljho (Chaoarren Series) Areas & Villages Villages Moga Village, Val Habar, Cheeko Sands, Port Hope Areas Deserted Island, Ancestral Steple, Sandy Plains, Primal Forest, Flooded Forest, Tundra, Volcano (3rd), Fallen Woods, Sherin Peaks, Great Sea, Moga Fort Special Areas Tower Summit, Tower (2nd), Underwater Ruins, Great Desert, Ciemran Ruins, Great Sea (Wiyska), Ingle Isle, Polar Field, World's Ravine Arenas Arena (4th), Water Arena New features *Jumping and underwater combat now can be used together, like if a hunter dashes into one of the new water currents they may be able to mount the monster underwater. *The Ultimate Rank is introduced, adding even more monsters and new attack moves for older ones. *Guild quests now max at Lvl200 *Wystones are equipped after the first frenzied monster quest and can go up to lvl4. **'Vision wystone' Allows stuns on apex monsters **'Pure wystone' Resists frenzy for a period of time *Two new sharpness levels, Gold and Black. *Quests at Moga Fort have unique features. **There are two versions of operation quests, with the latter being unlocked if the monster is repelled. **A repelled monster can return after a while, keeping all the breaks it reseived. **Repelled returns have a different description, no sub quests and 50 mins in which it must be slain. **The breaks have different textures, showing that they have healed over, and in addition new breaks can be achieved. New ailment *'Undrea': See more New apex monsters *Many more monsters can become apex, including 3rd generation monsters. These include: For full info see Apex monsters in Monster hunter Tri Frenzy. 3rd gen apex **Lagiacrus **Ivory lagiacrus **Gobul **Purple ludroth **Uragaan **Brachydios **Stygian zinogre **Gigginox **Barioth **Agnaktor **Rust duramboros **Quropeco New apexs **Rathalos **Rathian **Nargacuga **Plum daiymo hermitaur **Khezu **Iskal zinogre **Basarios **Ruby basarios **Cantios **Queen konchu **Nerscylla **Nibelsnarf **Furious rajang **Savage deviljho **Ganska **Gelusioth **Plesioth Changes to old monsters *'All third gen monsters can be mounted, except for jhen mohran'. *Most monsters chests can now be broken *Seregios forward tackle is now comboed from a new charge attack. **Rathalos and rathain open their mouth and lean back now before doing a charge. Turns back to old in Ultimate Rank. **The subspecies of rathalos and rathain no longer have a lock on glide, so they can't teleport across the entire area for a cheap hit. *If two diablos hit each other while charging they will become stuck on each other, only if their horns are intact. *Nargacugas spines can now cause bleeding. *Zamtrios and tidal najarala can now swim. *Alatreon can now be fought outside of the sacred land, and is a true elder dragon. **It now gains a water bomb attack, meaning it can inflict water blight. ***Mounting is rather unique on alatreon, land mode its the head, sky mode its the back. *Monoblos can now use its horn to tear out a boulder from the earth and send it bouncing. *Lao shan lung and shen gaoran will actually to attack hunters now. *Enraged furious rajang and savage deviljho will now attack any monster in the area. **This also is the effect on frenzied monsters. *The three types of fatalis get their own Monster list page. A fourth ice variant is introduced. **White fatalis gains a thunderbeam at Ultimate rank, its a unique version of the fire breath of black and crimson as such it uses the same animation. ***The fatalis' can use a super blast from the sky at G rank. ****The head is broken differently, instead of the left horn and eye breaking, the face and horns on both sides are damaged equally. Plus whenever it falls over it will fall in front of itself instead of its right side. See: Elder dragon changes in Monster hunter Tri Frenzy Changes to old areas All of the areas gain alterations to fit jumping combat **The main additional areas are all water based *'Deserted island': Gains area 13, a completely underwater area, double the size of area 11. *'Volcano (3rd)': Gains area 11, a underwater area, with smoky water. *'Sandy plains': Gains area 12, a cave area with a pool of water, requires hot drinks at all times of day *'Primal Forest': Gains area 11, an area leading off from area 1 that is submerged in clear blue water. *'Tundra': Gains area 10, a new crack in area 7 leads here. The area is a place of melted ice enough to make a decent sized water area. Changes to old mechanics *Mounting has been made significantly more difficult to do. **It no longer lacks the ablity to kill a monster, if a mount reduces the health to 1hp the monster will always die if it succeeds. *In capture quests its no longer possible to break the main monsters parts, unless bits stated in a sub quest. *Tarred and heavy oil are now two different ailments, **'Tarred': Hunters are stuck in a muddy/snowman like state. Any minor fire attacks will ignite the tar and start to drain health quickly. Major fire attacks will cause the tar to explode. **'Heavy oil': This acts exactly like the Gogmazios' oil. Ranks *Low Rank: 1* to 3* *High Rank: 4* to 7* *G rank: 8* to 10* *Ultimate rank: U1, U2, U3, Legendary Permit Sequel Monster Hunter Calamitous Category:Chaoarren Category:Fan Game